degrassipathershighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Introduction
Degrassi: The Battle (201-222) Main Cast Seniors (Grade 12 -Yellow) *Fiona Coyne: a rich resbian and a former alcoholic who is repeating her senior year *Bianca DeSousa : a bad girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Eli Goldsworthy : a bipolar bad boy who claims he got over Clare. *Marisol Lewis: a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader with a vicious streak *Jake Martin: the funny heartthrob, and Clare's step brother. *Katie Matlin: a soccer star with a type-A personality *Imogen Moreno: a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring *Drew Torres: the cocky Captin of the Degrassi Football Team *Mike Dallas: the alpha male captain of the Hockey Team (New) *Mickey Daxon: a new tough girl aka the HBIC (New) Juniors (Grade 11 -Blue) *Alli Bhandari: a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Connor Deslauriers: a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome who is struggeling to find himself. *Clare Edwards: a girl struggling with her parent's divorce *K.C. Guthrie: an ex-teen father with a short temper. *Jenna Middleton: a bubbly ex-teen mother, aspiring musician, who is looking for a new guy *Adam Torres: a smart and funny female-to-male transgender *Dave Turner: a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Becky Baker: Luke's religious sister and was a member of the Drama Club (New) *Luke Baker: Becky's's religious brother and a member of the Hockey Team (New) *Shawn Black: the nice and mellow member of the Hockey Team (New) Sophomores (Grade 10 -Red) *Kelly Jackson: The new smart cheerleader who is has trouble holding on to guys and her sanity *Gabriel Mathews: Gabriel's wealthy, confident and athletic twin brother *Gregory Mathews: Gregory's wealthy, confident and smarty-pants twin brother *Lily Wilson: An upbeat, aspiring singer/soccer star with some hidden baggage *Chelsea Frank: a sneaky, scandalous girl and Lily's ex-best friend (New) *Campbell Saunders: a sweet and shy member of the Hockey Team (New) *Noah Wills: Natalie's brother who is fighting for both their lives (New) Freshmen (Grade 9 -Orange) *Chase Lewis: Marisol's manipulative younger brother *Maya Matlin: Katie's younger sister, who has a passion for music. *Tristan Milligan: Owen's outspoken, gay, younger brother who wants to run Degrassi *Zig Novak: a mysterious freshman who has a thing for skateboarding. *Tori Santamaria: a spoiled pageant girl who doesn't take "no" for an answer. *Natalie Wills: Noah's younger sister who is fighting for both their lives (New) Teachers *Principal Simpson: the principal of Degrassi Community School *Ms Hatzilakos: Degrassi's vice principal who has a thing for Archie *Ms Liberty: a Degrassi graduate who has taken a job as a science teacher *Mr Manning: a Degrassi graduate who has taken a job teaching music *Ms Michalchuk: a Degrassi graduate who became the guidance counselor. *Ms. Oh: the Media Immersion teacher *Coach Tribbs: the coach of the Hockey Team (New) Degrassi: The Battle (201-222) Recurring Cast Students *Blake Reese: a player who wants spark with girls (Grade 11) (New) *Patricia Chambers: a nice girl looking for a fresh start (Grade 10) (New) Adults *TBA Promos Episode List Category:Season Page Category:Season 2